Orion Shade
Orion Shade is the main protagonist of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker and leads a group of survivors through the Necromorph attack on the Sprawl. Biography Past Childhood Orion Shade was born from Tia Shade and Josh Shade. His father was a CEC Engineer and part of the Security Team aboard the USG Ishimura. His mother was CEC Medic as well as a teacher at a high school back on Earth. He was trained in MMA and basic weaponry as a child, but gave no particular liking to fighting. Teenage Years He graduated high school top of his class in just 10 years (having skipped first and eighth grade.) He took advanced computer classes starting from seventh grade and even managed to hack into his schools system despite the number of firewalls and encryptions. After High School Orion graduated college with a Masters Degree in Computer Science and Mechanics. He then moved to the Sprawl after his father died aboard the USG Ishimura in what the government called, "A terrorist attack," but he hacked into the database and found out the origins. However, all he could find out was that it involved some kind of man-made "alien" artifact and some kind of "alien" lifeforms, created from the dead bodies of the crew, were the cause. His mother died three years later of a heart attack due to constant stress from trying to juggle three jobs (teacher, part-time medic, and late-night cashier) in order to keep her house in the Americas and be able to afford the neccessities. Present Pre-Sprawl Incident Orion now works as Head Computer Technician at the Sprawl's Gadget Gears+ company and has been working there for two years. He's single and lives in a one-bedroom apartment, having almost no outside contact. He spends much of his time at home on a laptop he created himself, constantly trying to build better firewalls and encryptions. However, it is noted that he has tried to hack the GovSect database, most likely in an attempt to learn more about what happened aboard the Ishimura. The only thing he could find is something about a survivor known as Patient Four, Isaac Clarke, a CEC Engineer like his dad. However, he was unable to find his location or if there were possible visiting hours for where ever he was staying. Sprawl Incident Orion and his friends are fighting to stay alive against the Necromorph hordes. After severe training in weapons, Kinesis, and Stasis the group goes out to gather suppplies. After the final day of preparation our group heads out. With 8 members in their group the odds seem to be swaying lightly in their favor, until they encounter a horrifying Necromorph: the Horder. They manage to severely damage, but the group thinks it's dead. Post-Sprawl Incident Future Orion hopes to one day get married and have two kids, named after his mother and father who died before him. He hopes to raise his family on Earth and maintain work as a computer technician. He has hopes about running his own business one day. Notables Hobbies Orion is not known to do many things, but the things he does do he does them quite frequently. His hobbies include building better computer services (firewalls, hacking software, encryption codes, etc,) eating cereal, and practicing medication in his free time by himself. Regrets His only known regrets are not spending more time with his parents as a kid. That and not spending any time with friends or girls. Hopes His hopes are to get married and live on Earth with his family, and to create his own computer business. Addictions He seems to be addicted to his laptop, which he created himself. He calls it the SX-91 Shade and it has a faster processor and better firewalls and encryption codes than anything available on the market. The only thing known to be better are top-secret government computers and databases. He also seems to be addicted to eating foods with a spoon or spork, most notably cereal. Out of all the cereal he seems to enjoy Lucky Charms and Frosted Cheerios the most. Appearance Self Pre-Sprawl Incident Orion is 5'11" and weighs roughly 185 lbs with a BMI of 12. His hair is black and is about five inches in length. His eyes are a dark blue color and appear cold and almost emotionless. He normally has a five o' clock shadow but otherwise does not have any facial hair. His hands are quite rough from all the years he spent training with his father before he was shipped out to the USG Ishimura. Post-Sprawl Incident RIG He wears a custom RIG which appears to be a mix between Civilian, Hacker, and Engineer RIGs. It is primarily black with a red secondary and white trim. The RIG only weighs 38 lbs and has rocket thrusters on his shoulders, feet, and back. The amount of oxeygen that can be stored in his RIG is 10 minutes (600 seconds), allowing enough time to do multiple hacks in areas with no oxygen. His RIG has a Stasis and a Kinesis module but he rarely uses Kinesis and doesn't know how to use Stasis, so it is unclear why there are in there. On rare occasions he does have Stasis in it however so he may actually know how to use it, but may only use it for special occasions (not proven). This RIG is known as the Shadow RIG, and was left as a blueprint by his father before he departed for the Ishimura. RIG # His RIG number is 316637. Weapon Training and Martial Arts Weapons Orion was trained by his father to use a few weapons before he left for the Ishimura, as well as some mining tools. The few he trained in were the: Plasma Cutter, Pulse Rifle, P-Sec Divet Pistol, and a 3-foot katana. Why his father trained him is unknown, maybe it was just for bonding. So far he has not had the need for them. That is, until THAT day. Martial Arts Orion was trained in MMA by classes bought by his father, but his father taught him a little Tai Chi and Karate. Orion competed in three competitions in his childhood. He won 2nd in state, 4th in Nationals, and 1st in Nationals. He has never used any of this outside of these competitions. Trivia *He shares the same birthday as Lucas Hunter, but has never heard of him. *Despite being a virgin and never having done anything before, Orion's first sexual encounter (which was with Emily) almost led to sex. *It is possible this experience is what made Orion have feelings for Emily. However, its possible he didn't really realize it until Emily risked her life to save him from an Enhanced Slasher. *He knows how to turn a spork into a variety of weapons just by adding a few electrical components and a small wire. Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Category:Squattop's Characters